Pan Chin-Hae
|word bubble= |powers= |height=400px }} |pet=Two dogs named Monggu and Jjanggu |bedroom=A single room in Asteria's Cabin |weapon images= ChinhaeSword.png |quote2="I have dreamt in my life, dreams that have stayed with me ever after, and changed my ideas; they have gone through and through me, like wine through water, and altered the color of my mind. And this is one: I'm going to tell it - but take care not to smile at any part of it." |file2=ChinHae5.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= Monggu.jpg|Monggu Jjanggu.jpg|Jjanggu |likes=Dancing, being bossy when it comes to dancing, the number 1, patting on people’s shoulders, generating rubbish (but he's neat to his clothing >.<) |dislikes=Mushrooms, cleaning, horror movies, vegetables, feeling warm or heat in general, cold KFC food |colour=Black, red, sky blue |music=RnB, Hip-hop, funk rock |food=Fried chicken |animal=Dogs |book=Any manhwa (Korean manga), especially Top Blade |quote3="I do not try to dance better than anyone else. I only try to dance better than myself." ~ Mikhail Baryshnikov |drink=Narangdeu Cider |song=Part of the List, History |movie=Billy Elliot, Pirates of the Carribean |sport=Football, swimming |other=Place: KFC |skills=Dream interpreting |weapon=Mostly his powers, but sometimes uses a sword |strength=Agile and flexible |weakness=Easily distracted |led=0 |been=0 |model=Kim Jong-In |gender=Male |eye=Black |hair=Black (dyes it occasionally) |height=6 feet flat |weight=148 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=Right-handed |shoe=8 (yeah, pretty small) |blood=A+ |voice=Deep/Bass |marks=Scars at the back |body=Athletic |more images= ChinHae1.jpg ChinHae2.jpg ChinHae3.jpg ChinHae4.jpg ChinHae6.jpg ChinHae8.jpg ChinHae9.jpg ChinHae10.jpg ChinHae11.jpg ChinHae12.jpg |one=Shy |best=Teeth |worst=Eye bags |change=Personality |mental=Selective memory loss |disorders=None |medical=Selective memory loss/amnesia, easily gets a fever |mother=Asteria |father=Pan Jeong-hun |creator=N/A |half=Other Asteria kids |full=None |other relatives=Shin Min-su (adoptive father, though not legal) Pan Ji-hun (uncle, deceased) Pan Ji-yeong (aunt, deceased) |family album= Asteria_moon.jpg |home=Gwacheon, South Korea |earliest=Jeong-hun singing a lullaby to him |best=Being discovered by talent scouts |school=Public |kiss=His girlfriend back at the foster home |sex=Oswald Byun |love=Unnamed teen girl back at the foster home |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Peter Pan, Kai, Hae (kinda like you're greeting and calling his name at the same time >.<) Kkamjong, Teaser King |native=Korean |languages=English Korean Hanja Chinese and Mandarin |flaw=Being straightforward in words without much consideration, I guess |fears=Termites, moths, scabies |hobbies=Dancing, reading books, listening to music, thigh wrestling, sleeping |motto="I’d rather bend than break." |won't=Give up on his life goals |admires=Michael Jackson |influenced=Shin Min-su |compass=Mostly north |past person=Shin Min-su |current person=Go Seung Yoon, Choi DaeWon, Hwang Ka-eun |crisis=Nervous yet covers it up being by calm |problems=Carefully, but it still depends on the problem |change=Adapts pretty well |alignment=True neutral |dream=Dream job attained (uncertain) |current=K-Pop singer and dancer (uncertain) |quote4="People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes." |file3=ChinHae7.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Smoking, gluttony (but stopped ever since his career) |bad=Biting and touching his lips, biting his nails, laziness (sometimes includes practice sloth), eating too much (especially chocolate and fried chicken), bad table manners |sleep=Like a dead log, the type wherein he wouldn't even know if you throw him off the balcony |quirk=He dances everywhere he is, knee-slapping reaction when laughing, has a tendency to cover his face with his hands when he is embarrassed, can't sleep without the AC on when having a fever He trips while walking or sitting or almost in any position unless he's dancing or at KFC When he's at KFC, he tends to be entranced by the food, and it seems that Colonel Sanders is speaking to him |attitude=Neutral |talents=Ballet, jazz, hip hop, popping, locking, singing |social=Shy and quiet to the bigger crowd, polar opposite with people he really knows |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Asteria Mother Doesn't know her, what he knows is that his mother's dead Shin Min-Su Adoptive father Grateful for raising him and protecting him Co-Members of the G.O.M Close friends Loves them Shin Jae-Hee Manager Just fine Yeon-Hu Min-Su's friend Thankful for protecting him Pan Jeong-Hu Father Doesn't know him Oswald Byun aka Bozo Likes him now They're dating, last time I checked, and he's really happy to have him around so yay |ease=With his pet dogs |priority=Go back on K-Pop stage |past=Dying |accomplishment=Become a K-Pop singer |secret=What secret? |known=Most likely no |tragedy=Dying |wish=Find out about his past, recollect his memories |cheated=No |relates=Classified as "below average" |strangers=Serious lad |lover=Um, the usual? |friends=Damn crazy yet warmhearted |familyp=Naive |first impression=Suave and dandy |like most=See personality |like least=Can be pretty naive, bluntness }} Category:Dream Spirits Category:Pan Category:Chin-Hae Category:Characters Category:Children of Asteria Category:Former Demigods Category:Died in 2014 Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:6'0 Category:Type A+ Category:Bisexual Category:Kim Jong-In Category:Born in 1997 Category:Born in January Category:Asian Category:Korean Category:Right Handed Category:Athletic Build Category:Single Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes